Only women and kids
by Raccoonwolf
Summary: Josuke and Okuyasu have a sleepover to celebrate their victory.


I asked for challenges on Tumblr and got this. post/45925725364/josuke-ja-okuyasu-bromantic-or-ro mantic-you-decide

* * *

The evening after Kira Yoshikage's death, Josuke had, against all recommendations, come home from the hospital and called Okuyasu over.

They'd played video games until and past midnight, and, finally retiring to Josuke's room when they started to hear some rather aggressive sleep-talking from Mom Higashikata's bedroom, realized that there was no extra mattress to be found. There might've been one in the attic, but Josuke couldn't climb up with his current injuries, and Okuyasu expressed a reluctance to go to such a place alone in the middle of the night.

"I just want to go to sleep, dude", Josuke grumbled, slumped on his bed in a position that supposedly made his wounds and broken bones hurt less. His hair was a mess and he was eagerly looking forward to unconsciousness, but he really didn't want to bring up the fact that there was a free bed in what had been his grandpa's room.

"Well, what can I do?" Okuyasu huffed, and, seeming to actually take a moment to think after saying it, "Of course, I could get out of your hair and just go home, it's not that far."

"What'd ya say about my hair?"

"Chill out, man."

Lacking the energy sufficient to flip out more thoroughly, Josuke scratched his neck and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't even care anymore. Let's just both sleep in my bed, okay?."

"Wh? Are you serious, dude?"

"It'd leave a totally bad taste in my mouth if you went home now, you know."

"Well, if you want to, I guess.."

"Yeah." Josuke dragged himself up and over to the closet for his nightclothes, and Okuyasu, at his cue, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt (only women and kids took a change of clothes with them to a sleepover). After pushing his clothes into a pile by the wall, he sat down and waited as his more appearance-oriented friend combed his hair down - seeing it felt like a sort of privilege -, hobbled to the bathroom to wash his face, and changed into his star-patterned pajamas.

"You want to sleep next to the wall, or?"

"Nah, you should, so you don't fall off and hurt yourself worse."

The injured healer turned the lights off and, with a bit of grunting and cursing, got himself under the blanket, as close to the wall as seemed possible, leaving Okuyasu with very little room to crawl into.

"Dude, I don't think this is physically possible", he grumbled, trying to fit his whole side onto the mattress without completely invading his friend's personal space.

"No, come on. I'll hug you or something if you're afraid of falling, but I'm not getting up again."

"What? Wait", Okuyasu exclaimed, but by the time he finished the latter word, a heavy arm had landed on top of him in a manner that didn't give any reason to suppose he'd be able to get out of this now. Not to mention it was really comfortable and warm, the kind of a situation that getting out of, even to preserve your dignity, would've felt like willingly taking extra lessons at school.

"Urgh, alright." He slung his own arm over Josuke, provoking an intense "OW-ow-ow-ow" from his friend.

"AH! Sorry! I'll just sleep on the floor, you know." There was an attempt to roll off the bed, and it was stopped by a stubbornly resisting arm.

"YOU DON'T HA- ve to, dude. I'm OK." The arm's owner sounded otherwise completely calm, but the volume of the start of his sentence, that suddenly dropped when he realized how inappropriate it was for this time of the night, betrayed him.

"No, seriously. I don't wanna hurt you more after you've healed me and all. It'd leave a bad taste in _my_ mouth, man."

"You're not hurting me _much_. It's like, on the same level with muscle ache." He sounded oddly reluctant.

"What's the problem, dude? I'm not going to get anything worse than muscle ache from sleeping on the floor. And we'll be unconscious, anyway. It's not like I won't be there in the morning."

"Give me a moment, man! I thought you were going to _die_ like less than 24 hours ago!"

Josuke's voice trembled under the layer of angriness that colored its outer walls. His arm was heavy.

"Me? You thought- You're-" Okuyasu's brain did a double flip. It was about _him?_ "Was it that bad?"

"Well, you just wouldn't wake up, dude! It was just like when my grandpa died. You- Didn't you notice?"

"I was out cold ever since I got hit! Then I woke up and saw what a bad shape you'd gotten yourself into, you know. You're way worse off than me."

"I agree! Imagine if you'd just died like that, thinking it was okay and I was gonna heal you. I don't know what I would've done anymore." It seemed like now that he'd got hold of his friend, Josuke didn't know how to let go.

The friend in question was blinking rapidly, a knot in his throat.

"I'm alright, you know", he managed to sputter, and then snapped his mouth shut, in fear of accidentally starting to cry. This was definitely the kind of shit only women and kids ought to feel.

"Have a little respect for people's fears, Okuyasu! You really could've died, OK? So this feels reassuring." It was dark, but Josuke's voice sounded a lot like his face was turning red.

"Well, fine. Whatever", Okuyasu snorted, sounding a little less convincing in his coolness than he would've if he hadn't been practically crying.

"Wow, dude. Are you OK?"

"Shaddup. It's nothing."

Josuke stopped asking and squeezed him a bit tighter. Okuyasu wasn't sure whether he did it to assure himself that they both were there or to comfort him, but it was a surprisingly good position to fall asleep in.


End file.
